starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaver
|cost=200 100 |buildtime=70 |produced=Robotics Facility |req=Robotics Support Bay |hotkey=V |groundattack=100s (125s upgraded) |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=8 |sight=10 |cooldown=60 }} A Reaver is a Protoss unit. It is a mechanical unit that, much like the Protoss Carrier, needs to build smaller units inside to use for attack. These smaller units are called Scarabs. Scarabs are shot out of the Reaver and explode on contact with an enemy or group of enemies. The Reaver is, is at its core, a mobile manufacturing unit re-tasked to the creation of Scarab drones for long-range bombardment. This is in contrast to the Colossus, a machine specifically designed for war.2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Appearance The Reaver resembles a giant mechanical caterpillar that inches along by expanding and contracting its sections. On the front by its head are "feelers" that assist in the forward motion of the Reaver. Near the front where its "eyes" would be are sensors. Game Unit Reavers are produced at Robotics Facilities and require a Robotics Support buildings. Each costs 200 minerals, 100 gas, and requires 4 points of Psi in game. A Reaver has 100 hit points and 80 shield points. Their armor and shield can be upgraded at a Forge, and Scarab capacity/damage are upgraded at Robotics Support Bay. Perhaps the most difficult unit to use properly, Reavers are the most damaging long range units in the game, making them ideal for taking out static defenses such as Sunken Colonies and Photon Cannons. However, Reavers have a number of key weaknesses: * They cannot fire at air units. * Reavers move and fire at an exceptionally slow rate, making them vulnerable to enemy ranged ground units. A lone Reaver can be killed with relative ease by Dragoons, Siege Tanks and even Hydralisks. * Reavers rely on Scarabs, which cost minerals. Though this is usually a non-issue, if a Protoss suddenly runs out of minerals, their Reavers will run out of Scarabs. In order to make Reavers truly formidable, they are almost always coupled with Shuttles (each Shuttle can carry two Reavers). Not only does this tactic decrease Reavers' travel time, Shuttles are also required to quickly move Reavers in and out of firing range. In small quantities, Reavers are mostly used for Reaver Drops and to counter the m&m strategy. Otherwise, Reavers are typically used against Zerg and Protoss opponents. Armies of Reavers are rarely used against Terrans, since the Terran Siege Tank (in Siege Mode) has a longer range. When used in large numbers, Reavers always require escort by Corsairs (against Zerg) or Dragoon (against Protoss). Scarabs A Reaver can carry up to 5 Scarabs at a time, and 10 with the Improved Scarab Capacity upgrade. Each Scarab costs 15 minerals and does 100 normal damage, upgraded to 125 at the Robotics Support Bay. Scarabs deal damage to all adjacent units, making them extremely powerful against groups of weak units such as Marines, Zerglings and Hydralisks. The massive damage Scarabs inflict makes them useful against tougher units as well, since it only takes two Scarabs to kill a Zealot, a Dragoon, or a Siege Tank, and five to kill an Ultralisk (four with the damage upgrade). Scarabs actually travel towards their target, having to circumvent trees, buildings and other units. Cliffs pose an impassable barrier to Scarabs, although the latter can go up and down ramps. Also, a Scarab will self-destruct after approximately 5 seconds of chasing it's target. No damage will be inflicted in this case. Ordering the Reaver to attack a unit in the middle of an enemy formation, but not blocked by other units, can be highly rewarding. Entire armies of weak units can be annihilated by a single Reaver in this manner. Upgrades * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields Scarab Damage * Cost: 200 200 * Upgraded at: Robotics Support Bay Increases attack to 125. Increased Reaver Capacity * Cost: 200 200 * Upgraded at: Robotics Support Bay Increases the number of scarabs a Reaver can hold at once by 5. Strategies Reaver-Shuttle This combo is very powerful. Ideally, the Reaver should only touch the ground to release a Scarab, then return to it's Shuttle immediately. The "Shuttle that fires Scarabs" technique compensates for the unit's slow rate of fire and movement, as well as making the Reaver almost invulnerable to ground-only attacking enemies. Also, it is important to replenish the Scarab supply as the Reaver uses it up. This is next to impossible to perform with a large group of Reavers at once, so they are mostly used to support other units, maximizing the Reavers' potential. When facing Siege Tanks in Siege Mode, it is best to drop the Reaver right on top of the Tanks, in order to prevent the latter from retaliating. The infamous Reaver Drop is a specific case of utilizing this tactic near enemy mineral lines. If there are enemy units or buildings protecting the worker force, the Reaver (commanded by a skilled Executor) can defeat them, leaving the enemy economy vulnerable. Even if the defenses are too strong to take out, a surprisingly large amount of workers can be quickly killed by a couple of well-placed Scarabs. "Dropping" more than one Shuttle-full of Reavers is a great way to kill expansions, but such a serious investment requires proper anti-air support. Counters The Reaver's most vulnerable spot is its Shuttle. By killing the Shuttle, a Reaver is left stranded, since its slow speed makes escape under fire impossible. Air units counter Reavers best, since they can both take out the Shuttle and subsequently destroy the Reaver, assuming the latter wasn't killed along with its transport. On the ground, Siege Tanks (in and out of Siege Mode), Vultures (with their speed and Spider Mines), Dragoons and High Templar using Psionic Storm counter Reavers well, although it's crucial to spread all of the above units out. If the latter is not done, a single Reaver-Shuttle combo can take out superior defences packed in a tight formation. To protect workers from Reaver Drops, it's important to put air defence units or buildings, such as Dragoons and Missile Turrets, near mineral lines. High Templar near mineral lines can help a lot. In case of Terrans, Missile Turrets can provide cover for a Siege Tank in Siege Mode. The above precautions are useful against all races. The Reaver in StarCraft II The Reaver has made a brief appearance in StarCraft II promotional material.Stapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. However, it has since been removed from the most recent build of the game as of Blizzcon 2007. It was meant to be produced from the Robotics Facility and required a Null Circuit before it could be warped in.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. A replacement for the Reaver is being sought.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-09-12. Reaver Reaver drop related question. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-12. War Reaver The War Reaver is an upgraded form of the standard Reaver. It is used by Blackman's Reavers.[ Known Reavers *''Ragnarok VII''.[http://www.battle.net/scc/protoss/units/reaver.shtml Protoss Reaver *''Warbringer'' See also * StarCraft * Blizzard Entertainment * Protoss Units References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Heavy Assault Crawler Battle.net StarCraft Compendium's official strategy page about Reavers. * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category:StarCraft Protoss units Category:Protoss units